The Clinical Support Services Core will provide: 1. Data entry of laboratory and clinical trial results (Projects 4, 18, and 19). 2. Long-term follow-up of all patients entered into the Phase I/II clinical trials during present and previous grant periods (Project 4). 3. A liaison between the John Wayne Cancer Institute and participating centers in the Phase III vaccine trial (Project 4). 4. Clinical training and quality control of the Phase III vaccine trial, including logistical support (Project 4). 5. Logistical support for the External Advisory Committee. 6. Logistical support for the Data Safety Monitoring Board. 7. Coordination of data from Projects 4, 18, and 19 for presentation and publication. 8. Overall management and coordination of clerical needs (Projects 4, 18 and 19).